Fight for Our Lives
by Korrin
Summary: Four kids from our time accidentally drop into the Dragonball world. How did they get there? More importantly how do they get home?


The Fight for Our Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, but I do own Arekkusu,  
Amanda, Keitorin, Korrin. And partial credit for this fic goes to my sister  
chibi-chan who typed some of this because I'm *WAY* too slow. I made up my one pure evil one.  
  
Author's Notes: Um, this is my first fanfic…   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day the summer peace was shattered by shouts of rage coming from inside a tree house. Luckily no one would be yelled at for the noise because the tree house was in a deserted forest.   
  
"You…" Smack! "ate…" Bash! "the whole…" Crunch! "CANDY STASH!!!" Arekkusu yelled while beating Korrin over the head.   
"Arekkusu stop hitting him!" Amanda yelled worried Korrin would have brain damage by the time Arekkusu was done with him. "No no no! Continue! Continue!" Keitorin yelled enjoying the site of her brother being beaten up. Arekkusu did not stop beating Korrin over the head, even after a black hole, which suddenly appeared in the floor of the tree house, swallowed them up. Arekkusu didn't notice the group was falling down at a rapid pace. Therefore, he did not stop beating Korrin over the head.   
"It's not black any more!" Amanda noted rather calmly.   
"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna get hurt?" Keitorin moaned.   
"I had chocolate in that stash, and you just went and ate all!. That came out of my allowence you know!" Arekkusu said not lightening up on Korrin.  
"I don't feel so good now!" said the beaten Korrin looking down at the earth below them.   
"Hey what's that?" Amanda asked looking at the tower directly below them.   
  
Keitorin, looking down at the tower, said "Well we won't hit so hard since we don't have to fall that far..." The group fell to the tower and landed in all positions. Korrin landed in a crouching position, Arekkusu landed on his feet still beating on Korrin, Amanda landed on her butt with a painful THUD!, and Keitorin landed on her hands and knees in a cat-like manner except with out as much grace.   
"How did I know this wasn't going to end well?" Keitorin moaned.   
"Do I have a small, medium, or large sized lump on my head?" Korrin asked.  
"I had Warheads in that stash! Pixie Stix too!" Arekkusu said giving Korrin one hit for every sillible said.   
"MY BUTT! My poor poor butt!" Amanda whined rubbing her behind at the same time. Amanda and Keitorin pulled themselves together. All the sudden a shadowy figure apeared. As the shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness it said,"Hi Guys!"  
"M-CHAN!" Keitorin yelled.  
"My ears my poor poor ears!" Arekkusu yelled still beating Korrin over the head. Hi big sis! Korrin said still getting beat over the head.Hi Hi! M-chan said happily.  
"STOP IT!" Korrin yelled and a small ki blast shot into Arekkusu's stomach. Arekkusu skidded a couple of feet then landed on his back. Arekkusu got up and said   
"So the little theif has some power, well still I won't forgive you for what you have done!" Korrin stared at his hand and said to himself mentally "Where did that come?"   
" I am not a theif! Sashi Ha!" Korrin yelled and a large ki blast shot out of his hand and aimed directly at Arekkusu.  
"Stop Korrin!" M-chan said. M-chan lifted up her forefinger and a green ki orb apeared above her finger and then pointed her finger at Korrin. The ball shot at Korrin and peirced him in the back causing him to fall to the ground. The blast just missed Arekkusu causing him to skid a little. Arekkusu walked over to Amanda and Keitorin.  
"Where did he get all that power?" Arekusu asked.  
"I am sooooo lost, what happend?" Keitorin asked. M-chan sweatdropped then hung her head. Five minutes later Amanda finished telling what happend.   
"I'm going to teach Korrin some lessons." Arekkusu said walking toward Korrin.  
"I'm sorry." Korrin said."It's ok, now lets start on some lessons!" Arekkusu said.  
"Ok! I wanted to show you somthing." Korrin said. First Korrin flatened his left hand, then formed his right hand into a fist. Last he put his the side right fist against his left palm, then pulled his right fist away slowly and green blade of ki came out.  
"You girls check this place out." Arrekusu comanded.  
"Yes sir!" Amanda said blandly.   
"Oh boy, his ego's going to his head again! Come let's go before I lose my patience," Keitorin muttered."What is this place?" Amanda asked.  
"I have no idea." Keitorin said. 5 min. later a blood curtuling scream came from the tall tower. Korrin and Arekkusu ran into the tower. Keitorin was holding Amanda. Amanda had fainted. Korrin looked up two beings where standing right in front of them. One of them was tall green with red, pink stripes on it's arms and a long cape with large shoulder pads, turban on it's head, a purple taktop, and purple pants with a blue belt. The other being was short, it's skin was black, it had a turban with a jewel on it, wristbands, a vest, and pants.   
  
"PICCOLO, MR. POPO!" M-chan screamed while running up to the beings and hugging them. "M-chan! How did you get here?" M-chan explained how she got there.  
  
  
  
What made the vortex? What evil lurks in DBZ world. These quetions will be answered in next chapter of "The Fight for Our Lives".   
  
Chibi-chan here! I edited this because my baka brother doesn't know how to speak English correctly. -_- That and his IQ is equvilant to that of a rock. Hope you didn't fall asleep, and please don't think that just because Korrin's stories suck that mine do. Stop by and read them sometime! Ja!  



End file.
